Cheek Poking
by bangstax
Summary: Taehyung yang sedang Badmood dan Seokjin yang senang menggodanya. (Summary gagal). JinV/TaeJin/JinTae. [BTS Fanfiction]


**Tittle : Cheek Poking**

 **Rated : T (M dikit-dikit wkwk)**

 **Disclaimer : JinV itu bukan milik author. BTS juga bukan. Author cuma pinjem nama '-')/**

 **Gaje, OOC, Kosakata gak bagus, typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, alur kecepetan, dll. Maafkeun.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^/**

Taehyung merasa tidak enak badan semenjak tadi pagi. Moodnya juga sedang kurang bagus. Sedangkan sekarang dia berada di fansign dan fansign ini masih baru dimulai.

Sedari tadi yang Taehyung lakukan hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan member bangtan yang lain. Terkadang juga dia ikut tertawa jika member lain melakukan hal konyol.

Ingin sekali Taehyung bersikap konyol seperti biasa dan menghibur para fansnya yang telah hadir. Tapi moodnya sedang kurang bagus sekarang.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Taehyungie? Apa aku perlu meminta kursi pada staff dan meminta mereka membawakannya untukmu?" Seokjin yang sudah tau akan kondisi Taehyung lama kelamaan khawatir juga dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah tidak perlu hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan hyung~" Taehyung tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

Seokjin hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Ugh kalo begini Seokjin jadi tidak ikut bersemangat kan.

Bugh!

"Ah maaf taehyung-ah!" tubuh Namjoon tidak sengaja menubruk tubuh Taehyung yang saat itu berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah tak apa hyung," Taehyung tersenyum kemudian pindah ke sebelah kiri Seokjin.

Posisi mereka yang awalnya Namjoon-Taehyung-Seokjin kini menjadi Namjoon-Seokjin-Taehyung.

Taehyung sengaja pindah agar dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi terkena tubuh Namjoon yang keras itu.

.

.

Fansign terus berlangsung. Semua member sedari tadi terlihat ceria berinteraksi dengan para fansnya. Kadang mereka membuat pose unik ataupun konyol untuk menghibur Fans.

Sekarang mereka tengah berpose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Member bangtan serentak mencoba berpose dengan berbagai gaya unik mereka.

Taehyung yang biasanya memiliki banyak gaya (?) sekarang malah hanya meniru pose milik Seokjin. Taehyung tidak bisa memikirkan pose lain sekarang ini. Pikirannya benar-benar blank.

Tapi Taehyung tidak ingin membuat fans kecewa. Taehyung kemudian mencoba gaya-gaya lain yang dipikirnya bisa menghibur para fans.

Seokjin yang melihat Taehyung yang masih mencoba menghibur fansnya jadi gemas sendiri. Apalagi pose-pose yang ditunjukkan Taehyung itu menggemaskan sekali _–bagi Seokjin_.

Seokjin melayangkan jari telunjuknya kearah pipi Taehyung dan mencoleknya gemas. Taehyung jadi tersenyum karenanya. Dia menekan lidahnya kearah pipi yang baru saja dicolek kekasihnya itu.

Seokjin tambah gemas. Taehyung benar-benar imut saat ini. Wajah lesu Taehyung hilang entah kemana. Seokjin kembali mencolek pipi Taehyung dan menahan jari telunjuknya lebih lama dipipi Taehyung.

Ingin sekali Seokjin mencium pipi chubby Taehyung itu. Andai saja saat ini mereka bukan di fansign, Seokjin pasti sudah memberikan kecupan pada pipi chubby Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam dan tersenyum. Dia tidak akan melawan. Moodnya kembali membaik dan itu berkat Seokjin. Ini hal yang bagus bukan? Ingin rasanya Taehyung menyuruh Seokjin untuk tetap mempertahankan tangannya dipipinya.

Tapi...

"Hyung jangan terlalu perlihatkan kemesraan kalian disini. Perhatikan fans hyung. Nanti hubungan kalian cepat ketahuan loh kalo mesra-mesraan terus." Namjoon berbisik pelan pada Seokjin sambil merangkul bahu hyung tertua mereka itu.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Taehyung. Taehyung kecewa. Tapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum. Fake smile.

Semua member BTS kembali berinteraksi dengan para fans di fansign itu.

.

.

.

"Aaah akhirnyaaaa~" Taehyung mendesah lega saat fansign itu telah usai.

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat dulu hyung. Biar kami yang bantu mengemasi barang-barangmu." Ucap member termuda BTS saat Taehyung baru saja duduk di kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ah terima kasih Jungkook-ah~ Kau sangat baik~"

"Untuk hari ini saja hyung. Gantinya kau harus membelikan aku case iron man baru nanti kkk~!"

"Ah baiklah, terserah kau saja~"

Taehyung sedang tidak ingin berdebat saat ini. Jadi dia hanya meng-iya-kan perkataan sang maknae. Toh hanya 1 buah case saja, tidak masalah.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," Ucap Taehyung kemudian beranjak dan pergi ke toilet.

.

.

"Oh? Hai Taehyungie~" Seokjin menyapa Taehyung yang baru saja masuk ke toilet. Seokjin sedang mencuci tangannya disana rupanya.

"Hai hyung~" Taehyung menyapa balik Seokjin dengan suara lesunya kemudian menuju wastafel di sebelah Seokjin.

"Masih merasa tidak enakan badan hmm?" Seokjin bersandar pada wastafel sambil mengelap tangannya menggunakan tissue.

"Ya begitulah hyung~" Jawab Taehyung sambil mencuci wajahnya dengan air.

Seokjin mengambilkan beberapa helai tissue dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung langsung menyambutnya dan mengelap wajahnya. Setidaknya dengan mencuci mukanya, Taehyung merasa lebih segar.

"Hyung kenapa tadi colek-colek pipiku sih?" Taehyung bertanya seakan-akan dia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Seokjin padanya tadi.

"Kkk~ Tidak apa kan? Habis kau imut sekali sih tadi~"

"Tadi itu pose sexy tau hyung!" Taehyung mem-poutkan bibirnya imut sambil sedikit merapatkan badannya dengan badan Seokjin.

"Sexy apanya hm? Itu imut hmm~" Seokjin mengacak-acak surai kecoklatan Taehyung.

"Ah terserah hyung saja!" Taehyung semakin mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat leher putihnya terlihat.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya pada leher Taehyung. Samar-samar terlihat bekas berwarna kemerahan di leher putih itu. Ah~ itu 'tanda' yang diberikan Seokjin lusa kemarin, dan ternyata masih belum hilang kkk~.

Melihat tanda yang sudah memudar itu, Seokjin terpikir untuk membuat tanda baru lagi.

"Kalau sekarang, baru kau terlihat sexy Taehyungie~"

Taehyung langsung menoleh kearah Seokjin dan dia dapat melihat tatapan 'lain' Seokjin yang mengarah pada dirinya.

Seokjin tersenyum _–menyeringai_ kearah Taehyung kemudian merangkul pinggang Taehyung dan menarik Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya. Seokjin langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Taehyung.

"H-hyung?"

"Yang boleh melihat pose sexy-mu itu hanya aku Taehyungie~" Seokjin berbisik tepat ditelinga Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar suara berat Seokjin dan merasakan nafas hangat Seokjin disekitar lehernya.

"Ba-baiklah hyung! Maafk- akh hyungh!" Taehyung refleks memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Seokjin menempel pada lehernya.

Seokjin mengecup leher Taehyung dengan lembut sambil sesekali memberikan jilatan pada leher jenjang Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung hanya menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan suara desahan yang bisa tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nghh-ahh!" Taehyung gagal menahan desahannya saat Seokjin menghisap kemudian menggigit leher Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat merasakan sensasi dari perlakuan Seokjin sambil tangannya meremas kuat bahu Seokjin.

"Hy-hyunghh j-janganh," Taehyung mencoba mendorong Seokjin, namun apadaya, tenaga Seokjin lebih kuat. Taehyung akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati perlakuan Seokjin.

"hhh-Ahh~"

Taehyung semakin mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan ruang bagi Seokjin agar lebih leluasa bermain ditengkuknya. Matanya tetap terpejam erat dan tangannya masih meremas kuat pundak bahu lebar Seokjin.

Seokjin terus saja bermain-main dengan leher Taehyung.

Sampai saat tangan nakal Seokjin mulai meraba bagian belakang Taehyung ...

"Hyung ayo kita pulang ke- OH MAN HOLY SHIT!"

... Jungkook tiba-tiba saja masuk ke toilet dan melihat adegan dewasa yang Seokjin dan Taehyung lakukan.

Taehyung refleks membuka matanya dan mendorong Seokjin saat mendengar suara Jungkook.

"Ah maafkan aku hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian! A-aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian kalau kita akan kembali ke dorm! Bye hyung~!" Jungkook membungkuk 90 derajat kearah Seokjin dan Taehyung kemudian berbalik lalu beranjak pergi.

Setelah Jungkook pergi, Taehyung menatap Seokjin dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hyung sih! Ugh ini memalukan~!" Taehyung memberikan tinjuan kecil pada bahu Seokjin.

"Kau tidak perlu malu Taehyungie~ Jungkook juga sudah cukup umur jadi kita tidak akan dituntut bukan? Aku juga yakin dia dan si byuntae Jimin itu juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama," Seokjin berucap santai sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Taehyung dan kembali merangkul pinggang Taehyung.

"Aish tetap saja!" Taehyung melepaskan paksa rangkulan Seokjin pada pinggangnya dan berlari kecil keluar dari toilet.

"Huh~" Seokjin menghela napas, "Aish kenapa bocah itu harus masuk disaat yang tidak tepat sih?! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N : Hallo~ Ketemu lagi nih wkwk.**

 **Author minta maaf lagi ya kalo ff nya gaje, ceritanya ganyambung, alurnya kecepetan, feel-nya gadapet atau apalah~**

 **FF ini dibikin pas author lg insomnia, trus gaada kerjaan wkwk.**

 **Terus tiba tiba keinget video Taejin yg di fansign dan kepikiran buat bikin ff ini wkwk.  
Ini nih videonya kalo mau liat - ** watch?v=Ypc5AfxZUcQ  
 **Video lama sih wkwk.**

 **FF ini masih banyaaaaaaaaaaaak banget kekurangannya yakan? Maafkeun ya~**

 **Jadi, tolong banget nih kasih saran ke author soal ff ini. Gapapa kok~ Kritik & saran sangat diperlukan wkwk.**

 **Author juga masih belajar ngerangkai kata-kata biar bagus sama supaya alurnya nyambung, gak kecepetan, gak gaje, dan nge-feel. Tapi susah banget ya kayanya T.T  
Apalagi author masih pemula kkk~**

 **Sekali lagi, tolong kasih saran ya ke author u.u**

 **Kotak review selalu terbuka untuk kalian '-'/**


End file.
